


My Son

by Mislav



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My son, my son, my only one.</p>
<p>You open my heart like the morning sun.</p>
<p>Your tiny face, your tiny hand.</p>
<p>Never have I felt a love so grand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Two and a Half Men characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> Inspired by a poem that Alan read to Jake in episode "I Think You Offended Don". This takes place pre-series.

"Breathe. Now push. Everything will be alright..."  
Doctor's words seemed like an echo to Alan, his wife's pain-filled screams the only clear sound. It was four hours since her water broke, but he didn't know what time it was or how long did it take till that point, he only knew that his wife is giving birth to his child, his first child.

He hold her hand, feeling a heat rushing through her body, pain ripping through every one of her muscles, making her shake.

"Everything will be fine, Judith..."

He knew that it will be, because it had to be. He couldn't, or didn't want to, imagine any other scenario.

She tightened her hand around his fist so hard that he felt a pain rushing down his gut, their sweat mixing, smell of sweat and blood filling the room, the nausea he felt making him want to leave, but something else making him want to stay.

It hurt him seeing his wife in that condition, in so much pain, even more due to a fact that there was nothing he could do about that.

And, with one hard grip around his fist, Judith cried out again-pain, fear, hope and happiness, all that evident in that one, weak scream. And then it was over, her scream being replaced by the sound of her breathing slowly coming back to normal, soon being replaced by the sound of a newborn baby crying and Judith gasping at the sight of her firstborn being gently wrapped into a blue towel and handled to her. She took him in her arms, and it seemed like all that pain she felt just moments before was simply wiped off of her face, being replaced by something beautiful, nice and human, like she realized that everything she's been through, what they've been through, was worth for what it lead to.

"Alan, look."

He frowned and saw his wife showing his son to him, and he took him in his hands.

That was his son he was holding in his arms: his own flesh and blood. He saw an innocence in his eyes, clear innocence, the one he used to have but lost it years ago, now being re-born. He shivered when his son's tiny hand gently squeezed his thumb and when he felt his warm breath against his face. It was without the doubt the most beautiful feeling he felt in his life: he knew for sure that nothing, ever again, wouldn't measure up to that.

That night, he wrote the first and only poem in his life.

My son, my son, my only one.

You open my heart like the morning sun.

Your tiny face, your tiny hand.

Never have I felt a love so grand.

He knew that he will always love him, no matter what happens. Jake will always be a part of him, a part of his heart and soul, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Admit it, guys, it was a sweet poem! It deserved to have a fanfic written about it! This was a short story but I hope you liked it anyway. I do believe that Alan still cares about Jake although the last seasons are much darker and so is the humour. Love from Mislav.


End file.
